The Seven (And Nico) At Hogwarts
by PotterheadDemigod1942
Summary: The Seven of the Prophecy (and Nico) somehow appear at Hogwarts...in the Marauder Era...how will they handle life there? Join the Seven as they struggle through their separate houses which include flirts and pranks and even a greasy haired boy...
1. They appear

It was an overall normal day on The_ Argo II._  
>Leo was eating while arguing with Frank, Annabeth and Percy were talking quietly (and exchanging spit every now and then), Hazel was trying to break up the fight between Leo and Frank, Jason and Piper were doing exactly what Annabeth and Percy were doing, and Nico was sitting on a chair, his head hanging down so that his dark hair fell over his eyes. He tapped his foot as he stared at the ground.<br>The room whirred. A robotic voice spoke. Everyone looked up.  
>"In-ex-ac-tly-10-sec-on-ds-y-ou-wi-ll-ap-pea-r-at-a-sch-ool-fo-r-wiz-ard-s. 10-9-8-7-6-5-"<br>Everyone panicked. Leo ran up to the top of the _Argo II _and picked up Festus' head, then he ran down again. "Go on, Robot Dude," he said, grinning.  
>"3-2-1-" continued the robotic voice. "Zero!"<br>And they were transported into Hogwarts...in the Marauders' Era.  
><strong>Sirius' POV<strong>  
>"Shut it, Prongs," I said, elbowing my best friend, James Potter. He's a huge pain in the arse-just letting you know.<br>"But PADSSSS," he whined. "I see the most beautiful girl in the world!"  
>"SURE," I said, rolling my eyes. "I think I would have noticed by-oh boy, she's beautiful.<br>The girl had choppy brown hair. It gave the impression that she had deliberately cut it to make herself uglier-and she had failed dismally (learned that word from Remus...). Strands of her hair were braided. She had brownish green eyes and was holding hands with a blond boy. She wore a snowboarding jacket (I take Muggle studies, okay?).  
>"Whoa," I said. "What's SHE doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything..."<br>"She has a boyfriend, you idiot."  
>I whipped my head round, only to see a short boy with black hair and pixie ears grinning mischievously at us.<br>"Blondie?" I asked. "Pft. She can ditch him."  
>"EXCUSE me?"<br>Beautiful-Girl had appeared at our side.  
>"I'm not going to "ditch" Jason for YOU," she said, circling him. "Jason is amazing."<br>"Whatever," James muttered and turned back to his food.  
>"What are we doing here?"<br>Every head whipped around to stare at the blonde girl who had spoken. Friends nudged each other. "Who in Merlin's name is that?" I heard Frank Longbottom mutter to my new object of affection, Marlene McKinnon.  
>Marlene shrugged.<br>Dumbles looked up and finally seemed to realise there were unfamiliar people in the hall. He stood up. "Ah, you must be the Seven-and Nico Di Angelo."  
>Me and James turned to Remus for answers but Remus just shrugged and continued to eat.<br>"We will Sort you," continued Dumbledore. "And then you will go to your separate houses."  
>"Chase, Annabeth!" called McGonagall.<br>The blonde girl walked up to the hat. She had a sort of snobby but wise air to her and she was also quite pretty, depending on how you looked at her.  
>We waited several minutes before the hat finally yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"<br>The Ravenclaw house waved her over.  
>"Di Angelo, Nico!" said Minnie.<br>The gloomy looking boy walked over to the hat, hands in pockets.  
><strong>Nico's POV<strong>  
>"I see...I see..." drawled the hat.<br>I hated that hat.  
>"You hate me? Really? Well...I think you would make a rather good Slytherin, but at the same time...you're perfect for Hufflepuff. What with-how you express your emotions."<br>"Shut up," I muttered.  
>"You can't shut me up...I'm a hat. So...not Ravenclaw, you're not wise at all." The hat sounded smug.<br>"Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone turned and stared at me.  
>"Perhaps Gryffindor," continued the hat. "But I don't think so. SLYTHERIN!"<br>I slunk over to the Slytherin table.  
>"Hi," I muttered.<br>"Who are you?" asked a boy with greasy black hair.  
>"I'm Nico Di Angelo," I said contemptuously. I turned away, but then glanced at Greasy-Hair again. I didn't know why, exactly, but he reminded me of Bianca. Somehow...<br>"Grace, Jason!"  
>I saw Jason turn to Piper and grin at her. My heart ached.<br>Jason walked up to the stool and sat. It was several moments before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
>"Jackson, Percy!"<br>My heart skipped a beat as Percy walked over to the hat. It wasn't a moment before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
>"Levesque, Hazel!"<br>Hazel quickly kissed Frank, waved to me and smiled nervously at Leo before walking up to the hat.  
>"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat again.<br>"How come the Gryffindors get so many members this year?" complained a guy at my table. He had blond hair and dark gray eyes. He reminded me of Annabeth.  
>"No idea," I mumbled, turning away.<br>"McLean, Piper!" shouted the lady with the Scottish accent.  
><strong>James' POV<strong>  
>Miss Beautiful walked up to the stool, a nervous look on her face. She bit her lip and shot a smile to the boy she was previously holding hands with.<br>**Piper's POV**  
>I was incredibly nervous. I had to get into Gryffindor. I couldn't NOT be in Gryffindor. If I wasn't in Gryffindor, I'd be separated from Jason. And THAT was messed up.<br>I swallowed as I climbed onto the tall stool and put on the hat.  
><em>Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, <em>I prayed. I was so stupid...I really should have used chamspeak...  
>"Gryffindor, eh?"<br>I jumped.  
>"Sorry if I alarmed you," said the voice. "But I just don't think you're right for Gryffindor. You have TRAITS of a Gryffindor, but you seem the type that would be better in...HUFFLEPUFF!"<br>Crestfallen, I took off the hat and walked over to the table that was clapping the hardest. I looked around, confused. Nico was sitting there...and I thought Nico had gotten in Slytherin...  
>"The Hufflepuff table is over there," rectified a boy with brown hair, nodding at a table with a bunch of people wearing yellow. I blushed, and Nico looked sympathetically at me as I walked to the Yellow Clad people.<br>"Valdez, Leo!"  
>"Yeah, Leo!" I cheered in my head, like I had for Jason. Leo was like my brother...and like Hazel's, which was beside the point. Right...where were we?<br>Leo sauntered up to the stool, grinning mischievously, his face alight with happiness.

About a minute later, the house yelled Gryffindor. I saw Jason's face light up. "YES!" Leo yelled, punching the air as he sat next to Jason, who sent me a guilty look.  
>I sighed.<br>"Zhang, Frank!" said the stern Scottish lady, sounding bored.  
>I watched as Frank made his way to the stool and sat.<br>**3rd POV (Frank):**  
>"You're a Hufflepuff at heart," mused the hat. "But where to put you...where to put you...hey...you're the son of...Ares, was it? Marsy?"<br>"Mars," corrected Frank.  
>"Well, then, I think Slytherin would be best," said the house. "It would teach you your strengths...Slytherin!"<p> 


	2. Trying to make Percy jealous

**3rd POV (Piper):**  
>Piper liked the Hufflepuffs right away.<br>They were so kind. They told her what to do and what not to do in Hogwarts. They assured her that she'd like her dormitory. They talked to her happily.  
>Hufflepuffs were so NICE.<br>She met a girl she liked in Hufflepuff, called Indiana Skinner. Indiana asked where Piper was from, then clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I just practically stereotyped you! Please forgive me," Indiana begged.  
>Piper looked at Indiana confusedley.<br>"I'm from America, and what? How did you stereotype me?"  
>Indiana giggled. "Never mind."<br>"Okaayyy..." said Piper slowly. Indiana was CONFUSING!  
>L<strong>ily's POV<strong>  
>"Hey," I said breathlessly to the handsome boy with black hair and sea green eyes. Dammit, he reminded me of Potter...<br>"Hi," said the boy, grinning. "I'm Percy. Who are you?"  
>"I'm Lily. Lily Evans..." I said. "What's your last name?"<br>Facepalm. Did I just say that?  
>"Jackson. Percy Jackson." He laughed. "And over there..." he gestured to the blonde girl who had been Sorted into Ravenclaw. "That's my girlfriend Annabeth," he finished. His face shone as he said her name.<br>"Oh," I said quietly.  
>I don't know now why I said what I said next: "Over there is my boyfriend Pot-James."<br>I don't know why I said it. Jealousy, I guess, because Percy Jackson was handsome and he really deserved me...crap, I'm getting as bigheaded as Potter now...  
>"Cool," said Percy Jackson. "He looks kinda like me. Hi, James!" he called.<br>Potter whipped around. "Hello?" he said, looking confused. He strode over. "Hey, Evans," he said conversationally.  
>"Hi, James," I said through gritted teeth.<br>If Potter was confused then, it was nothing compared to what he was now. Confusion was plastered across his face like a...er...plaster?  
>"Right," he said slowly. "Well, Evans, will you go out-"<br>"AH, so sweet James!" I talked over him loudly. "Repeating the exact phrases you did when you asked me to go out with you, and I said yes! So sweet!"  
>"So, that's a yes?" asked Potter excitedly.<br>I sighed. "Well, since I said yes when you REALLY asked me out, then I guess yes."  
>"YES!" He skipped around in excitement. "James Potter ALWAYS gets what he wants!"<br>"Potter!" I yelled.  
>"Huh?" he looked around cluelessly, then he shrugged and sat down next to Black.<br>**Leo's POV:**  
>I stared at the girl with the cinnamon hair and the dark almond eyes. She looked almost EXACTLY like Calypso...I shook my head. It really was strange. I should go talk to her...see if she was anything like Calypso...<br>I walked over to her. She was chatting with her friend and she looked up at me only reluctantly.  
>Yup, she seemed like Cal so far.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Your name."<br>"It's Cinnamon."  
>"Is that even a name?"<br>"Apparently. My parents seem to think so..."


	3. Nico's performance

**3rd POV**  
>"Well then," said Leo, grinning. "You seem a lot like my girlfri-" He stopped. Thinking about Calypso as a girlfriend was painful.<br>"Like my friend," he finished. "My-really good friend."  
>Cinnamon nodded. "What's her name?"<br>"Calypso," said Leo sadly, looking down.  
>Cinnamon bit her lip. "Um...I'm...sorry for your loss?"<br>Leo nodded and then looked up. He grinned. "Who's the hot red head over there?"  
>Cinnamon rolled her eyes at Leo. "That's my best friend Lily. Don't fall in love with her though...James Potter will hunt you down."<br>She turned pointedly away from Leo. "Now, Alice," she said. "What were we talking about again?"  
>Leo turned away too...and skipped over to Lily and Percy.<br>"Hi, Lily!" Leo said cheerfully, wearing his cheeky grin.  
>Lily didn't look up. "Shut it, Potter."<br>"Potter?" Percy asked her.  
>"Potter?" Leo said. "As far as I know, I'm no Potter. I'm Leo Valdez." He stepped forward and extended his hand.<br>Lily's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were my-" She grimaced. "_Boyfriend, _James POTTER. Heh heh...heh...heh..." She trailed off when she realised no one else was laughing. "Um...so...hello!"  
><strong>Lily's POV<strong>  
>Leo seemed like quite a nice person. He seemed quite formal too. I like formal. James Potter isn't formal and I don't like James Potter. Of course. So naturally, I like formal.<br>**Nico's POV**  
>"That's great," I said in a monotone voice as Lucius Malfoy chattered on about how he was <em>rich<em> and his family was _famous _and he was a respected pure blood. I didn't really care, but I was a little bit annoyed at him. I didn't ask for his life story. I didn't even say a word, but OBVIOUSLY, he mattered more. OBVIOUSLY.  
>"So, naturally we live in a mansion," Lucius continued. "Everyday we have respected visitors pouring in and ou-"<br>"I don't care."  
>My voice surprises even me...as well as Lucius Malfoy, a girl called Narcissa Black and another boy called Theodore Nott. The rest of the table are too busy eating and talking to hear me...or care.<br>I look apologetically at Lucius. Well. Maybe I didn't try very hard to look apologetic...but still! At least I attempted it...  
>I looked away.<br>"Did you just say you didn't care?" hissed Lucius.  
>My guilt evaporates. Who did this guy think he was?<br>"Yes, I did."  
>Cue collective gasps. These people really need to get a life...not like I have one, but really...gasping at a simple insult? They need to toughen up, really.<br>"We are one of the richest, most well respected families!" continued Lucius. "And you just insulted a respective family!" he ended dramatically.  
>"Oh, shut it," I said scornfully. "You're being ridiculous. All I did was say I wasn't that interested in your life...oh wait! You don't have one!"<br>And with that, I pushed away my plate and left the Great Hall. Well. I stomped from the Great Hall.  
><strong>Marlene's POV<strong>  
>I watch as the boy with the black hair-Nico, I think-pushes away his plate and stomps away from the Hall. Why? Did someone provoke him? Ooh, I'm gonna kill anyone who insults him!<br>I cracked my knuckles.  
>"Marlene?" Alice stared at me.<br>"Sorry," I said, blushing.  
>She continued looking at me weirdly. "Did you just-CRACK YOUR KNUCKLES?"<br>"Yeah? SO?"  
>"So, that is most definitely psycho," she said, shaking her head. "You're a strange person, Marlene McKinnon."<p> 


	4. What's a Muggle?

**Annabeth's POV**  
>I fiddled with my shirt. "Yeah," I replied absentmindedly to a Ravenclaw boy with brown hair and blue eyes who was chattering on to me.<br>I finally couldn't stand it anymore. "GREAT!" I shouted. "Wonderful, yay-now I'm going to go talk to my boyfriend Percy."  
>The boy looked stunned. "Well then," he said grumpily. "Go. I'll tell this to my beautiful Melody." The boy seized a black haired girl by the shoulder and started talking to her.<br>I rolled my eyes as I left the table and walked over to Percy, who was chatting with a red headed girl.  
>"Hey Annabeth," grinned Percy.<br>"Hey Seaweed Brain," I returned, rolling my eyes. "So...who's this?" I gestured at the girl he was talking with.  
>"Oh, that's Lily," said Percy. "Lily, that's Annabeth." Lily smiled at me and I smiled back.<br>"So," she said. "You're the famous Annabeth that Percy keeps talking about?" She shot him a look.  
>"Yes, I am," I said, feeling slightly mollified. "I had to escape that guy over there..." I pointed over at the boy with brown hair. "I left him to the poor girl-"<br>"Her name's Melody."  
>Me and Lily spun around. "What do you want, Black?" Lily spat.<br>"I wanted to say hello to your beautiful friend," said "Black", bowing.  
>"Um...hello then?" I said, raising an eyebrow.<br>"So...you want to go out with me?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
>"ARE YOU CRAZY? Um...sorry...go back to your food," I said as everyone turned and stared. "I don't even know who you are!" I continued in a hiss. "I don't even know your NAME!"<br>"Pft, names," he dismissed. "Prongsies went out with Melody Parker without knowing her name. Of course I knew though. I'm amazing."  
>"Yes," said Lily in a bored voice. "And now why don't you tell us exactly HOW you're amazing? Excluding looks," she added quickly.<br>"Black" looked at a loss for words. "Oh wait! I got one! I pass all my exams without studying! Ha! In your face, Evans!"  
>"Actually, you didn't pass Muggle Studies," Lily pointed out. I looked at Lily, then Sirius then Lily again. "What's Muggle studies?"<br>"Well, you're a Muggle," said "Black" smugly. "So Non-Muggles do Muggle Studies to find out stuff about Muggles."  
>"What is a muggle?" I said in annoyance. "You're not being clear. Is it an offensive term?"<br>"Not really," said "Black". "How are you a Ravenclaw? You're not smart at all. No offence or anything..."


	5. Dreams and Eavesdroppers

**Nico's POV**  
>I was tired.<br>I was extremely tired. So I yawned and waved at Severus and Lucius and Frank before setting off to the dormitories. I'm not used to having dormitories. Even living with Bianca, my life was not luxurious.  
>I sighed as I climbed into one off the beds. I wondered who would share my dormitory. Hopefully not Lucius-speak of the devil. There's Lucius.<br>"Hi Lucius," I said wearily. He just sniffed and looked away angrily.  
>Well then.<br>Severus walked in too, looking quite mad.  
>"Your friend threw a treacle tart at my face," he growled. "What's his name-Zhang?"<br>"Frank," I said in cold amusement. "Why did he throw a treacle whatever at you?"  
>"Treacle tart, and how should I know?" Severus looked irritated. "He just picked it up and looked at it and then flung it at my face! I thought you'd know, being his friend and all-"<br>He trailed off as I glared at him. "He's NOT my friend," I said angrily. "My only friends are Hazel and-" I swallowed. "Bianca."  
>"Bianca?" Lucius looked curious.<br>I turned my glower on him. "Tell me, do you THINK that's any of your business?"  
>He shrugged. "Maybe."<br>"Well, it's not," I said. "If you don't mind..." I closed my eyes.  
>They got the hint. "Whatever," muttered Severus.<br>I dreamt of a room.  
>It was big and dark and spiders scuttled all around it.<br>Spiders don't scare me, so I didn't really care. I wasn't scared of anything. Because I'm not scared of Death. My father IS-practically-Death. And if you're not scared of death, then you're practically not scared of anything.  
>Well. Maybe you're scared of feelings and of life and of love. But most things-you're not scared of. Which is why I wasn't scared of the spiders.<br>Until they spoke.  
>You know, when Cupid tries to tell you how you feel, it's terrifying. But when spiders do-man, you'd be scared out of your wits.<br>Because of the fact that spiders don't scare me, I managed to hang on as they whispered about things; things that scared me.  
>Feelings. Life. Love.<br>I woke in the middle of the night upon hearing whispers throughout the dormitories. I heard snatches of their conversations.  
>"I think it's related to what happened with Jason-"<br>"Who?"  
>"The blond guy. He came back and he was all secretive and protective-"<br>"Of Di Angelo, yeah. Then what?  
>"I don't know. Maybe he remembered his dead sister-"<br>"His sister died?"  
>"Yeah. Bianca Di Angelo."<br>"Oh, THAT's who Bianca is!" I heard amusement in Lucius Malfoy's voice and right then I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I clenched my fists, but before I could get out of bed-  
>"He's awake! Hey, Di Angelo!" greeted Severus.<br>I ignored him and looked at Frank. "You told them who Bianca wa-is."  
>He flinched. "Yeah...was it a secret?"<br>"I just MET them," I hissed. "Of COURSE Bianca's a secret."  
>And with that, I stormed out of the dormitory to sleep somewhere else...Anywhere else.<br>Just away from Frank and Lucius and Severus.  
>Alone.<p> 


	6. Disappearing

**Nico's POV**  
>I left the Slytherin dormitories and ended up in...The Great Hall. The eating place.<br>I heard a sound.  
>I screamed.<br>"Shut it!" hissed a voice. The voice was followed by giggling. "You scream like a girl!"  
>I turned, annoyed, for the source of the voice.<br>It was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She grinned at me. "You alright?"  
>"I'm perfectly fine, thanks," I grumbled.<br>"As if. There's so much pain in your eyes. So romantic," the girl sighed.  
>"Why am I even talking to you?" I said, disgusted. "Are you crazy?"<br>"Yeah, I'm totally crazy." She flipped her hair.  
>"She would so be an Aphrodite kid," I mumbled.<br>"What was that?" asked the girl.  
>"Aphrodite," I said loudly.<br>"You think I'm beautiful!" the girl gasped.  
>"No, I think you're annoying and stuck up," I muttered.<br>The girl looked crestfallen. Then she grinned. "You got guts. I'm Marlene, and you?"  
>"Someone who doesn't care what your name is," I said. Thank the gods for...what book did I get that from?<br>Marlene smiled a little. "You're Nico. I heard your name at the Sorting," she said, bouncing up and down. "So, why are you out this early?"  
>"The same reason you are," I said. Actually, I have no idea if it's for the same reason.<br>"Ooh, cheeky," cooed Marlene.  
>She was starting to annoy me.<br>Her eyes suddenly widened.  
>I turned.<br>Around 1000 people rushed toward us...in the air.  
>"They're flying," I said in awe.<br>Marlene shook her head. "They need broomsticks to fl-ah!"  
>She was sucked into thin air.<br>Marlene was gone.  
>She was followed by many others who gasped and then were sucked into air.<br>The headmaster-Dumbledore-rushed into the room with a grave expression on his face.  
>"Our young friends are all demigods," he said to a woman with a bun on her head-the lady with the Scottish accent.<br>"They are? But Dumbledore, wouldn't that make You-Know-Who a monster?"  
>"No. Monsters are usually not very smart. And though I hate to admit it- Voldemort is quite smart. He is rising to power. He is not quite there yet, but soon." Dumbledore sighed. "Very soon."<br>"How cheerful," remarked the lady, sighing. She glanced at Dumbledore.  
><strong>Marlene's POV<br>**Oh Merlin, that guy is cute!  
>But where the hell are we?<br>"Where the hell are we?" I asked Alice, who shrugged. "Somewhere," she grinned cheekily.  
>We were facing a camp. I cautiously walked into the camp.<p>

"Claiming?" I asked. "I don't get it."  
>Some guy in a wheelchair, Chiron was explaining to me about...demigods.<br>"You've just been claimed," Chiron said quietly.  
>"Wha-?" I started. I looked down. "Wow."<br>"All hail, Marlene McKinnon, daughter of Aphrodite," said Chiron.  
>Everyone got up and bowed.<br>"W-wait! Hold up! Aphrodite? The goddess of beauty? Nico said I would have been Aphrodite! He was right?"  
>"He may have had a prediction," said Chiron.<br>"WHAT?" I said loudly.  
>But no one was listening. The attention was suddenly on...<br>"What's your name?" Chiron asked Remus kindly.  
>"Remus Lupin," said Remus, looking agonised.<br>"Well..." Chiron sighed. "Two claimings already. Hail, Remus Lupin, son of Athena."


	7. The Claiming

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible chapter, I had writer's block-this is just a filler**

"You should all be claimed soon," said Chiron. "Soon..." he sighed.  
>Just then, something-but what?-appeared over James' head.<br>Everyone stared. Chiron was first to speak up: "Hermes," he said.  
>"Hermes?" asked Sirius loudly.<br>"Yes, Hermes," said Chiron, sighing. "Now, let us wait."  
>A few people were claimed: Snape (who would have thought that guy was Hecate?) and a few girls and guys.<br>Finally Peter was claimed by Hermes (James rejoiced) and only a few unclaimed boys and girls, plus Sirius, were standing there.  
>"Why don't I have a parent?" whined Sirius. "This would be so amazing if my mum was actually not my mum..." he continued ranting.<br>"Maybe you'll get claimed later," said James attempting to sound sympathetic and dismally failing.  
>"That's not fair," mumbled Sirius.<br>"On the bright side," said Chiron, "You will get to share a cabin with your...friends, James and Peter."  
>"But what about Remmy?" whined Sirius. "He'll be stuck alllll alone-"<br>"Hey, I bet you're Hermes too," said James. He glanced at Chiron. "What's Hermes the god of?"  
>"Travel, pranks, thievery much more," said Chiron wearily.<br>James brightened. "That's a likely chance, mate!" he said happily.  
>"Than-hey, are you accusing me of thievery?" said Sirius hotly.<br>James look puzzled. "You always steal. Yeah, I'm accusing you of stealth."  
>"Shut your face, mate," mumbled Sirius. He glanced back. "But what about Reeeeeemmmyyyyy? We're just gonna LEAVE HIM ALONE WITH THE ATHENA CABIN?" Sirius started wailing like a demented lunatic.<br>"Shut up!" hissed James, mortified, while Peter grinned at Sirius.  
>Remus seemed to be humiliated by his friends childish behaviour as well. He seemed to be trying to melt into the crowd.<br>"AHH!" Sirius was kicking his legs and screaming.  
>"SHUT UP!"<br>Instantly, Sirius shut up. He looked up.  
>"You are so childish!" said Marlene McKinnon angrily.<br>"Sorry," said Sirius sheepishly. "I was bored," he confessed.  
>"No, really?" muttered Remus, mortified.<br>"Yup!" said Sirius cheerfully, not really getting the sarcasm. "Let's go!" He linked his arms through Peter's (who looked positively exuberant) and James' and skipped off.  
>"Strange bloke, that one," commented Marlene in distaste.<br>"I know, right," muttered Remus who was, by then, extremely annoyed. "So, where's the Athena cabin?"  
>A girl led him off, while Marlene walked off to the Aphrodite.<br>**Marlene's POV**  
>"OMG, hun, I love your makeover," said Drew. "Are you friends with the cutie?"<br>"Cutie?" I asked.  
>"Sirius, I think. Strange name," she giggled.<br>I nodded, and then sighed. "It's strange, all right."


End file.
